Heivia Winchell
Summary '''Heivia Winchell' is a private first class and radar analyst of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. Of noble origin, Heivia entered the army to gain enough achievements so as to obtain the right of succession to the Winchell family and end their old feud with the Vanderbilt family, as his fiancee is a member of that family. Heivia and Quenser Barbotage were the very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes, and despite this action making them national heroes and famous even in other nations, the two are still considered problem soldiers and are sent with their battalion all over the world to fight cutting-edge Objects. Being one of the few modern soldiers to have received actual military training, Heivia is unusually skilled compared to other soldiers who have grown to rely on Objects. A realistic/pessimistic person at heart, Heivia will usually complain as he's dragged around by Quenser for his crazy plans to take out an enemy Object, but Heivia has managed to keep both of them alive through the hellish battlefields they have been into. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with firearms, likely 9-A with missile launcher Name: Heivia Winchell, Dragon Killers (With Quenser Barbotage) Origin: Heavy Object Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Noble, Private First Class, Radar Analyst Powers and Abilities: Skilled marksman, skilled knife thrower Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with firearms, likely Small Building level with missile launcher Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Above average Range: A few meters with thrown knife, dozens of meters with handgun, hundreds of meters with assault rifle and missile launcher. Standard Equipment: .50 caliber handgun, multi-attachment assault rifle, military knife, shoulder-fired missile launcher, radio, survival kit Intelligence: Above average, as a radar analyst Heivia is a skilled tactician and capable of analyzing enemy Objects and discover their idiosyncrasies and weaknesses from their movements and specs Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Multi-attachment Rifle:' Heivia carries the usual Legitimacy Kingdom multi-attachment assault rifle. It has optic scopes, infrared cameras, a directional microphone used to capture enemy audio, a microwave sensor, a microwave anti-personnel radar, thermal reading, and other types of passive and active sensors. While normally offering rapid-fire and armor piercing capabilities at shorter ranges, the rifle has so many sensors it can also be used for accurate mid-range sniping. *'Missile Launcher:' Heivia usually carries an 8th generation portable shoulder-fired missile launcher. The missile launcher is designed for use against tanks on land, small patrol boats at sea, and ground attack craft in the air. *'Survival Kit:' A small set filled with medicines for first aid and tools meant to acquire and prepare food in the wild carried by soldiers of the Legitimacy Kingdom. The tools double as weapons: the skewer can be used for stabbing or throwing and the fishing line can be used to strangle or as a wire trap. Combined with the weights it can be used as a blunt weapon. The miniature fishing pole works as a carbon fiber whip to take out the trachea or an artery in a single strike in close quarters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heavy Object Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9